In His Arms
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: What if Alison, Elizabeth, Joshua & Rafe`s Plane during 'Surrender" Had crashed. And thre were no suvivors, or were there?
1. Default Chapter

"At The Beginning"  
  
by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx(off Anastasia soundtrack)  
  
We were strangers  
  
starting out on a journey  
  
never dreaming  
  
what we'd have to go through  
  
now here we are  
  
and I'm suddenly standing  
  
at the beginning with you "  
  
"Alison" Jack cried seeing the women standing before him "how?" He breathed. "I didn't die in that plane crash" she smiled sadly "Only Joshua, My Mother, And Rafe". "Oh Alison" Jack whispered taking her into his arms and hugging her tight. She let her tears fall freely "why didn't you come home?" he asked amazed. "I couldn't, Oh Jack those memories. Every where in Port Charles reminds me of Rafe, and reminds me, of when he died in my arms". "I`m so sorry, Alison" Jack whispered into her ear "But why now". "You" she answered  
  
"No one told me  
  
I was going to find you  
  
unexpected  
  
what you did to my heart  
  
when I lost hope  
  
you were there to remind me  
  
this is the start  
  
"Me?" Jack asked confused "What about me". "Jack the whole 2 years I was gone, all I could think about was Rafe and you. Him being gone, made me think of the summer when he was married to Livvie, and how you were there for me". "It was the best summer of my life" Jack admitted. "Funny enough, mine to". "Alison what are you trying to say?" Jack asked. Alison put her head down "Nothing! Just that I missed you". "oh" Jack sighed. "What`s going on" Alison asked "What`s happeing here". "Well Eve came home" Jack smiled. "What!" Alison cried "Yah it was a shock. But t balnce the goodness and evil, because of ....". "Rafe`s death" Alison finshed. "Yah" Jack shook his head "her and Ian got back together". "Oh my god" Alison exclaimed "Lucy". "Well Kevin married Karen, and Lucy ended up withif you can belive it Frank". "Frank" Alison asked surprised. "Yah" Jack laughed "Shocker". "What about you and Tess?" Alison asked. "Divorce" Jack answered. "What!" Alison asked shocked.. "Yah, she left me for Caleb". "I`m sorry" Alison said hugging Jack, again. "it`s fine, it happened 2 years ago. Caleb ended up betraying her and bringing back Livvie. Who ended up betraying him again, and marrying my brother". "Chris" Alison laughed. "yah" Jack smiled "The one and only". "How do you feel about that?" Alison asked. "I don`t know" Jack shrugged "But the truth is, Alison. I`ve been waiting for you". "me?" Alison asked surprised.  
And life is a road  
  
and I want to keep going  
  
love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
life is the road  
  
now and forever  
  
wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
when the world stops turning  
  
"Alison you know I've always loved you". "I love you to Jack" Alison smiled falling into his arms. Jack smiled for the first time in months and kissed the top of her head. "Lets go inside" Alison suggested "After all its April". Jack let go of her, and lead her into the open door. "It's the same" Alison smiled. "Exactly" Jack laughed. "Jack" Alison, asked "Was there a funeral for us". "Yes" Jack answered "It was very sad, I don't think I've ever cried, that much". "You cried," Alison asked. "Alison, you were my best friend, of course I cried". "Oh, how is my grandmother, Jack" Alison asked "How did she take it?' "Alison, your grandmother died a few weeks after your 'death'". "No" Alison screamed "Your lying". "I` sorry" Jack said letting her cry against his chest. "I should have come home" Alison whispered "Was there anybody with her?". Jack cleared his throat "me".  
  
I'll be there  
  
when the storm is through  
  
in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
"You" Alison asked surprised. "Yes, she was very shook up over your death. I felt that maybe I should try and comfort her. She was in the hosptal, So I went to vist her. We talked about you and what a wonderful person you were....correction are". "So died happy?" Alison asked. "yes" Jack answered. Alison put her hands, on his face and kissed him "I need you". He let his fingers slip into her hair. She looked up at him silently feeling his eyes watch her. Alison pressed her hand over his chest allowing him the movement towards her as his lips fell upon hers capturing her mouth in a tender kiss.  
  
"Alison," he breathed her name feeling her wrap her arms around him as he crushed her body against his, "there's so much I need to tell you." "I need to tell you so much too, Jack," she confessed drinking up his kisses as he lifted her off the ground pulling her into his arms and holding her securely. "Then let's start with this," he proposed holding her against his chest as he carried her into his room. Setting her down at the foot of his bed, he touched her face gently holding her in his arms "I love you".  
  
"I need you," she admitted for the first time feeling her heart spill with love for him as she pulled him to her in another desperate kiss. Having Jack's arms around her, his lips pressed to hers, she knew that she hadn`t made a mistake of comeing back to Port Charles. Making her way backwards towards his bed, Alison kept him close to her as they fell back upon the soft matress . Now upon the bed, Jack looked down at Alison feeling his heart open agian with love for her as he caressed her smooth skin feeling it radiate with such warmth beneath his touch. "You're so perfect," he whispered running his hand over her side taking in the softness behind her curves as her hair surrounded her face framing it perfectly as she lay back against his pillow.  
  
We were strangers  
  
on a crazy adventure  
  
never dreaming  
  
how our dreams would come true  
  
now here we stand  
  
unafraid of the future  
  
at the beginning with you  
  
"Alison," he felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. She was beautiful, far more than he'd ever imagined she'd be as she looked to him with such love behind her eyes. He moved in closer to her kissing her tenderly he drew back from her searching her eyes, "are you sure?" "I want you Jack," she whispered coaxing him into another "I've needed you for so long," he admitted easing himself over her as her arms enveloped him inviting him in to experience the love she'd harbored for him all this time.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
like me alone in the dark  
  
now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Jack kissed the top of Alison`s sleeping head, it was such a miracle that God had answered his prayers, and returned her to him. Alison gently stirred in his arms. Jack looked down at her and noted how wonderful she looked when she was asleep. "I love you" he whispered.  
  
*Should I write another chapter or leave it here? 


	2. Amazed

"Every time our eyes meet  
  
this feeling inside me  
  
is almost more than I can take"  
  
Jack opened his eyes to a mess of Blonde hair. He smiled, and moved his face from Allison's hair. He kissed the back off her head softly, and closed his eyes. The sent of roses filled his nose, and he knew he would remember that smell forever. Jack read the clock on the bed stand. It read 10:00. Alison had arrived 6:00 the day before so they had slept all that time. Jack got out of bed, and dragged himself put to the kitchen. He wanted to make her a wonderful breakfast.  
  
"Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything "  
  
Alison opened her eyes to the smell of bacon and French toast. "Jack" she called. The door opened and Jack walked in with a big smile on his face "Breakfast in bed". Alison laughed  
  
"You're an Angel". Jack walked over with a large tray filled with foods. He lay it between them, and kissed Allison's cheek "Your beautiful". "Oh yes, don't you just love the bed head look". "Your always beautiful to me" Jack smiled. "You're the sweetest man, ever" Alison laughed softly. "It's a curse" Jack shrugged. Alison laughed and kissed him, softly "I guess Ill have to learn to deal with it". "I guess you will have to" Jack answered "Okay now let's eat, because when bacon gets cold, trust me it's not the best". Alison smiled, and bites into a strawberry.  
  
"I have to get a shower" Alison commented getting up from the bed "And I have to get some clean clothes. Can I borrow one of your shirts? All my stuff is my hotel". "Sure" Jack said. "Okay" Alison said. She kissed him before going off to the bathroom. Jack heard the shower, start then he went into the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door "no" Jack muttered "its Sunday! Chris, Livvie & Katie are here for brunch". Jack loved it when Chris & Katie came over but not so much Livvie. They had become friends, but there weren't that close. "Jack it cold out" Livvie voice flooded in "Open up". He had to get rid of them.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better "  
  
Before he could say anything Chris opened the door, and came in "Hey Jack". "Chris, you cannot come in" Jack stuttered. "What? Why?" Chris asked confused. "Because I'm sick, and I don't want Katie to get the flu" Jack lied. "Livvie picked up her 3 years old daughter "You don't look sick" she sighed. "Please" Jack begged. Chris looked around "Jack, do you have a girl here?". "No.." Jack answered softly. "Ohmigod, you do don't you" Livvie laughed. "Livvie" Jack warned. "Where is she?" Chris asked. "I don't have a girl here' Jack exclaimed. Then the shower stopped. 'No" Jack though. "Jack some one was just in the shower Chris laughed "Who's here?". "Yes, they're a girl here. No I don't mean to be rude but get out". "Not till we meet her" Livvie smiled "Have to see if she is good enough for you". Jack smiled "She more then good enough for me". "Jack, it seems like you're in love" Chris smiled at his younger brother "it's about time". "Okay, now go" Jack smiled. But it was to late, Allison's voice flooded down the hallway "Jack?". "That voice" Livvie whispered "sounds so..". Then Alison appeared. Her hair was soaking, and she had on one of Jack old shirts, and boxers.  
  
I wan spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you"  
  
"Alison?" Chris asked. Alison looked surprised "Hi.Chris". Jack walked over to Alison "I tried to get rid of them" He whispered in her ear. "It's okay" Alison smiled softly "Really, I was just looking forward to more time with before everyone found out". Jack turned back to the shocked couple "Guys, meet Alison". "Alison?" Livvie asked standing up "Is it really you?'. "Livvie?" Alison asked surprised that her ex friend would really care. "Oh Alison" Livvir ran and hugged her "Your alive. I though I could never tell you I was sorry or be your friend again". "You want to be my friend again?" Alison asked even more surprised. "I'm the old Livvie again" she admitted "Tess & Livvie together, you know. I cannot really remember anything that happened after the first time Caleb was here". "Oh I see" Alison smiled faintly "That's great". "Yah, where's your mother, and Rafe?" she asked. "Heaven" Alison answered softly. "Livvie I think we should go" Chris spoke up "And give Alison & Jack sometime together". "Your right" Livvie whispered "But Alison I have to talk to you later". "Sure" Alison smiled. "Livvie, Chris" Alison called as they walked out. "Yah?" They asked turning around. "Could you not tell anyone, I want to do that myself". "Sure" They agreed.  
  
"The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart"  
  
Alison wrapped her arms around Jack's neck "So.we are alone". Jack smiled "I've noticed". "So what should we do?" Alison asked. "I have an idea!" Jack commented. "Which is?" Alison asked. Jack let go off her and went over to his c.d. player. He put on a song "I never got my dance at your wedding". Alison smiled, and moved into his open arms. She lay her wet head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Jack ran his finger threw her wet hair "I want to dance with you forever" he muttered. "And I want to dance with, You forever" Alison smiled softly. Jack closed his eyes, and rested his chin on the top of Alison`s head. "What have you been doing all these years?" Jack asked. "2 years!" Alison laughed softly. "A lifetime" Jack whispered. "Not much" Alison admitted. "You should have come home" Jack sighed. "And miss the reunion we had last night, never". Jack smiled "I love you". "I love you, to" Alison answered back.  
  
"Oh it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever"  
  
When the song ended Jack didn't let go of Alison, instead he whispered into her ear "God answered my prayers". Alison looked. "You are so romantic" Alison half laughed, half commented. Jack kissed Alison softly then scooped her up in his arms. He lifted her into the bedroom, and put her on the unmade bed. "Promise me you'll always love me?" Alison asked Jack. "I promise" Jack swore. Alison wrapped her arms, around Jack's waist and pulled him onto the bed. "Well then promise me that you'll never leave me". "Ill never leave you" Jack smiled, kissing her. "I love you Ramsey" Alison sighed melting into another kiss. "I love you, Alison" Jack whispered kissing her again.  
  
"Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better"  
  
Alison lay, awake in Jacks arms. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't know what the future could bring. Maybe she would get sick again. After the plane crash, she had become very sick. And she meant very sick, she had almost died. The doctors told her she would die, but a miracle occurred and she lived. But she was always afraid she would become sick again, and if she did it would kiss Jack. She couldn't deal with hurting the man she loved. She turned and looked at him sleeping peacefully beside her. She kissed him softly "Good bye, Jack".  
  
"I want spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
* Don`t know If I should write another chapter, what do you think? R&R 


	3. Remember Me This Way

"Every Now and Then We find a special friend, who never let`s us down Who understands It All, Reaches Out each time we fall You're the best friend that I`ve found"  
  
Jack rolled over, and out his hand out to touch Alison. But his hand, fell onto her empty spot. He opened his eyes "Alison" He whispered. The house was silent. "Alison" he called louder. There wasn't a sign off her anywhere. He pounded his pillow "It wasn`t a dream, it couldn`t have been". He jumped out of bed, and went into the living room. "I have to phone Chris" he though. "Hello" Chris asked. "Chris?" Jack asked frantic. "What is it?" Chris asked. "It`s Alison. You were here you saw her right? Please tell me she wasn`t a dream". "No, we saw her" Chris said "Jack what`s wrong?". "She would leave a note" Jack whispered "If she went out she would leave a note. God don`t take her away" Jack begged. "Jack what`s wrong?" Chris asked again. Jack hung up the phone, and raced back into his bedroom. He sniffed and smelled the faint sent of roses "Alison?" he whispered. He hauled on his clothes, and ran out of the house. He had to find her.  
"You're the Best Friend That I`ve Found I know you can`t stay But part of you will never ever go away Your heart will stay"  
  
Alison`s eyes, watered as she sat alone at the train station. She looked at her watch, the train would be leaving in an hour, and by that time Jack would be awake, and would know she was gone.  
  
"I`ll make a wish for you And hope it will come true That life will just be kind to such a gently mind"  
Jack raced into the only hotel in Port Charles, he banged on the bell. "May I help you?" A women asked. "Alison Barrgton?" Jack asked "What room is she in". The women typed something in on her computer "She checked already" she answered. "No" Jack cried banging his hand on the counter "Thanks anyway" he called running from the buliding. Then it dawned on him. The train station! Alison was at the train station. He quickly jumped into his car and speed towards the train station. He looked at the clock , it was 2. For all he knew she could be gone and he wouldn't have the slight clue where to find her.  
  
"If you lose your way Think back to yesterday Remember me this way Please remember me this way"  
  
Jack raced into the train station. It had took him a half hour just to get there, and he still had to find her. "Excuse me" he asked knocking on the ticket window. "Yes?" A man asked. "Did a women, with long blonde hair buy a ticket here?". "A lot of women with blonde hair, bought tickets here today, sir". Jack sighed "If I showed you a picture could you tell me". "Maybe" The man answered. Jack took his wallet out of his pocket. Under a picture of his little niece Katie, there lay an old picture of Alison. "Here" he said showing the man "This is 2 years old, so she looks older..". "I know her" The man admitted, "She was crying when she bought the ticket. I felt so bad". Jack's heart leapt; she didn't want to leave him. "Where is she?" Jack asked. "On the 2:45 train. It's leaving now". The man pointed out the window, at the train leaving. "No!" Jack exclaimed, running to the door. He ran past the security guards, and onto the leaving platform. "Alison" he cried. The train kept going, Jack watched till the train was no longer visible. "Sir, you have to leave" A man was tugging on his arm "I`m going" Jack sighed sadly.  
  
"I don`t need eyes to see the love you bring to me No matter where I go Remember me this way This way...."  
  
Jack walked up his walkway. Tears were running down his face. "I lost her?" he whispered to himself. "You never lost me" A voice said. Jack looked up, to see Alison sitting on his front step. Her suit case beside her. "Alison" Jack cried rushing over to her. He hugged her close "I though I would never see you again!". "Me to" Alison admitted "That`s why I couldn`t go". "But why?" Jack asked "why would you leave?". "I didn`t want to hurt you". "But you hurt me by leaving" Jack said confused "Alison I love you, you love me. Why would you hurt me". "Not on purpose" Alison sighed "Jack I was sick". "What do you mean you were sick". "I mean I almost died in that plane crash. I became sick, and almost died. The doctors told me that there was a chance I could get sick agian". Jack listened " That`s a chance, Alison a chance. Alison, I love you. I just want to be with you. And knowing you, You`ll live because your strong Alison. You're the strongest person I know". "I love you" Alison said, tears running over her face. "I love you to" Jack smiled sadly taking her I into his arms "And your never leaving me again, you hear". Alison nodded "never".  
  
*Remember me This way" Sung by Jorden Hill, from the , motion picture Casper.  
  
* I`m am no way connected to the show Port Charles, or the character`s in this story 


	4. Only Hope

"There is a song that's inside of my soul, It's the one that I've tried to write Over and over again... I'm awake in the infinite hope, But you sing to me Over and over and over again"  
  
"Alison, just promised me you'll never run away again," Jack asked, hugging her close. "I promise" She smiled. "Swear it" Jack, asked. Alison laughed softly "I swear it". "Good" Jack smiled "Now we can go onto big and better things". Alison laughed "Which would be". "Let` see.telling everyone my girlfriend is back from the dead". "Oh yah, that" Alison chuckled. "Yah that" Jack cried, tickling her ribs. Alison burst out laughing "Stop" she begged. "Stop" he mimicked. "Ramsey" Alison screamed, running into the house. Jack swept her up, and pinned her to the floor "Tell me you love me". "I love you" Alison choked out. "Tell me I'm the hottest man alive". "But that would be a lie" Alison laughed. Jack tickled her hard "Say it!" "Okay, you're the hottest guy alive". "And that your so lucky to have me". "I'm lucky to have you" Alison laughed. Jack stopped and lay on the floor next to her "I love you". "I would say that to " Alison laughed "But after that I don't think I do". "Hey" Jack cried pulled her over to him. Alison smiled, and pecked him on the lips "So how will we make the big announcement that I'm alive". "Throw a big bash, at Jamal and my club". "Your club?" Alison asked surprised. "Yah, formally know as the empty building over on 54th". "Really!" Alison smiled "That's the most beautiful building & it's huge. What's it called". "Angelic" Jack named "We named it after you". Alison smiled "Jack, I love you". "Though you would like that". Alison kissed his softly "Yes, I do". "Wow! I can't wait" Alison squealed "When will it be". "Tomorrow night" Jack decried. "That soon?" Alison asked surprised. "Yes, I want everyone to know how lucky I am" Jack answered. Alison smiled, and leaned back in his arms "How will you get word around so fast". "Ill get Livvie & Chris to help, Ill call them now" Jack answered. Alison smiled "Okay good, then I can talk to Livvie, and see if she really meant about being friends again". "She really cannot remember" Jack shook his head. "If Livvie only remember being with and loving you, wouldn't you to be together". "I couldn't be with her, after the whole Tess, and her thing. I mean both off them left me for Caleb and besides I`ll never forget what she did to you". Alison smiled sadly "It's fine, I forgive her. She didn't know what she was doing. Besides, I have you now. And with you by my side I can do anything". Jack smiled "Okay, we better get going"  
  
"So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray to be only yours... I know now you're my only hope"  
  
"Why did Jack want all off us here?" Jamal wondered aloud. "I haven't the clue" Marissa smiled at her husband "But it must be good, I mean all of our friends are here". Jamal looked around and saw Ian & Eve sitting at a table with Kevin & Karen. Both an & Kevin looked uncomfortable. Lucy & Frank were at a table with Livvie & Chris. "Hi Guys" A voice said sitting in one of the empty chairs are there table. "Hi Gaby" Jamal smiled at his sister "Joe". "Hey Jamal" Joe answered "Marissa". "Where's Casey & Ricky?" Gabby asked. "Who knows" Jamal laughed "They are always into some kind of trouble". "NO we are not" A voice interrupted. "Hey bro." Jamal laughed at Ricky. "We are perfectly normal, these days right Case" Ricky smiled. "Wrong!" Casey smiled "I'm not normal". What do you mean?" Ricky asked confused. "I'm having a baby!" Marissa smiled "Wow! I'm so happy for you guys". "Congrads, Man" Jamal said. "I'm going to be a father?" Ricky asked. "Yah, so you had better toughen up!" Casey punched his shoulder. "Could everyone, take there seats" Jack's voice boomed through the room. Ricky & Casey sat down between Jamal & Joe. Christina ran hand in hand with Danny, and sat at Karen & Kevin's table. Lucy frowned, but went back to talking to her husband. "I have great announcement to make" Jack said from the stage. Mummers were heard threw the Room "what is it?" Casey asked Jamal. "I don't have a clue" Jamal whispered back. "I would like to say God answered my prayers the other day when I opened my door. You could say an Angel was standing there". "An Angel?" Eve asked Ian. "And I want to show what I mean". He motioned for someone, at the stage door. Everyone gasped as a familiar blonde walked across the stage.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing, And laughing and laughing again... When it feels like my dreams are so far, Sing to me of the plans that you have for me, Over and over again  
  
Alison gulped, and smiled "Hi Guys". Tears sprung to Jamal`s eyes "Baby Doll?" he asked. Allison's warm gently eyes looked around the room "Is anyone going to say welcome home?' Jamal stood up "Spunky? Is it you?' "Jamal?" Alison squealed "Get up here, and give me a hug". Jamal smiled down at his wife, who returned his smile. Jamal ran up to the stage, and when he got to Alison he stopped and looked over her. "Welcome Home Spunky?" He whispered, before taking her into his arms. "Alison, is it really you?" Lucy cried from her seat. Alison brushed away a tear "Hey Lucy". "Ohmigod" Lucy cried running up to see her blonde friend. "Alison where's Rafe?" Lucy. "His gone" Alison whispered, with a small sad smile. "I'm so sorry" Lucy said hugging her friend "But thank God, you came home". Alison smiled, and wrapped her arms around Jack's arms "Ill thank him every day" Jack smiled. "Are you to." Lucy? asked. Alison blushed. "You are" Lucy smiled "I'm so happy for you both". "But how?" Eve asked standing up "How'd you come home sweet heart?' "I never left" Alison admitted, "I didn't think I could come home with all the memories of Rafe and my mother". Ian smiled "well we are all glad you came home, lass". "Thanks Ian" Alison smiled.  
  
I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony, Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it all  
  
"So tonight was success?" Jack asked kissing Alison. "Oh Yah" Alison laughed "I've never been hugged some many times in my life". Jack smiled, and scooped Alison up into his arms. Alison smiled, and kissed her boyfriend. Jack opened the door, and carried Alison over to the couch. "I love you," he said. Alison closed her eyes "I will never get sick of hearing that". "And I will never get sick of saying it" Jack smiled. "I'm so tired" Alison sighed. "Wanna go to bed?" Jack asked, "I can get you your pajamas". "No! I want your shirt and boxers" Alison answered, closing her eyes. "Why?" Jack asked sitting next to her. "Because they are comforting". "Okay." Jack said confused. Alison smiled and opened her eyes "It's hard to explain. They just remind me of you". Jack smiled "Okay, Ill get them". Alison stood up and followed him into the bedroom "I could pass out" she laughed "You'll have to Undress me". "No complaints here" Jack laughed. "I'm joking" Alison said with a smile. Jack puckered his lips "Please". "No" Alison laughed, taking the clothes from his hand. She shook her head, and slipped her arms from her long pale pink dress. She smiled, and let it drop to the floor. Jack gulped, as Alison slide on the boxers, and then pulled his old jersey over her head. She pulled her long curls into a high ponytail and slipped into bed "Jack I want you to hold me" she said "Please". Jack laughed At Alison, who was puckering up her lip. He shook his head, and stripped down to his boxers, before getting into bed. "You ALWAYS get your way" he sighed making the Always louder. "I know" Alison laughed "night". "Night".  
  
So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray to be only yours... I pray to be only yours... I know now you're my only hope 


End file.
